Adiós
by Gato Azul
Summary: McGonagall se entera de la verdad sobre Snape, pero él ya está muerto.¿Qué habrá sentido al conocer su error?


Adiós

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de J.

Sus ojos descendieron hacia el espacio rojo. El rojo derramado sobre la madera, salpicado en el muro translúcido como la pintura de un artista abrupto. Brutal.

La respiración de Severus desentrañada sobre el suelo, su vida como un garabato en la pared, un manchón, una explosión escarlata, alargada como un grito, la silueta de su muerte tatuada en aquel sitio.

Su llanto la carcomió por dentro, infinitamente amargo.

"Severus, Severus"

El nombre le raspaba los labios. El recuerdo de un joven caminando sólo por los pasillos crecía dentro de ella como un coágulo.

"Soy una maldita, maldita imbécil, ciega estúpida…estúpida"

Se arañó los brazos queriendo hacerse de algo, desgarrar, romper.

-Profesora, hay que llevarnos el cuerpo.

No quería verlo, no quería tocarlo.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Bueno, podríamos levitarlo…

-¡No!

Es que la idea le resultaba lastimera, indigna. Una sabana ondeando hasta el castillo, como la caricatura de un fantasma. Grotesco.

-Entonces, podríamos improvisar una camilla y llevarlo en ella.

- Está bien, hágalo Potter.

Harry le mostro una camilla recién aparecida y señaló a la tela blanca desparramada sobre el piso. Al parecer Mcgonagall quería hacerlo a la manera muggle, no entendía del todo la razón, pero de alguna forma a él también le parecía lo más apropiado.

-Profesora, ¿podría tomar sus pies para alzarlo?

¿Por qué Potter no era capaz de intuir? Al tocarlo tendría que enfrentarse a la certeza irreparable de su muerte.

-¿Profesora?

Con lentitud la mujer se inclinó y palpó un poco la sabana. Levantó con escalofrío un par de piernas. El joven hizo lo mismo y colocaron rápido el bulto sobre la camilla. El peso de ese cuerpo se quedaría grabado en sus palmas, en sus yemas como una memoria inútil de todo lo que Severus ya no era. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¿Potter él mencionó nuestra pelea?

-No señora. Creo que el profesor pensaba que era algo que tenía que ocurrir.

Una mano casi translúcida entresalía de la sábana, callada, insoportablemente callada. La misma mano de siempre, la que revolvía los calderos, la que propinaba palmazos en las cabezas de los Weasley. En fin, nada de eso ocurriría de nuevo. Porque ahora era la sombra pálida de un hombre extinto.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué hizo él?

-Nagini lo mordió varias veces, como puede ver.- refiriéndose a las manchas del suelo.- Cuando entramos todavía estaba vivo. Traté de detener la hemorragia con mis dedos.- Y ahí se detuvo por un momento con una sonrisa de burla hacia sí mismo.- Él me miró y me pidió que tomara sus memorias, las recogí y me miró de nuevo, me dijo que tenía los ojos de mi madre y murió.

Mcgonagall estaba llorando, levemente, se percibía con esfuerzo un velo húmedo en sus mejillas.

-Profesora creo que usted necesita verlo.

La mujer alzó el rostro confundida.

-¿Para qué Potter?

-El profesor está muerto.

-Eso ya lo sé- le respondió bruscamente.

-No, no lo _sabe._ Debe verlo, así su duelo terminará más rápido.

Harry se arrodilló con los ojos fijos en ella, la mujer oscurecida.

Retiró la sábana con cuidado, le temblaban los brazos. La protección se iba, el fácil olvidar, el dejar pasar el cadáver de Severus como a un mueble viejo, como a un remolino de pliegues en la tela. No quería ver, pero ahora lo hacía.

-Despídase profesora.

Mcgonagall se arrodilló más por necesidad que por voluntad propia. La expresión del hombre le recordaba los momento en los que él, cerraba los ojos y se quedaba pensativo sentado en el comedor, sin probar alimento. Siempre se preguntó porqué hacia eso.

-Severus… Sus palabras bajaban hasta él, se le adherían en la piel como capas de polvo.

-Severus perdóname.- Le tomó la mano y se asustó al encontrarla helada y tiesa. Los soltó espantada y se tapó los ojos para llorar. Harry le tocó el hombro suavemente.

-Es duro cuando uno se da cuenta de lo que es realmente la muerte. Pero, si usted tenía algo que decir, es mejor que lo diga ahora.

-¿Qué caso tiene?

-Cuando Sirius murió ni siquiera pude darle sepultura, no pude hablarle… Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho habría sido más fácil. Además quizás el profesor logre escucharla, quizás aún esté aquí.

Minerva contempló al joven un poco sorprendida, casi olvidaba todas las veces que él pasó por esa situación. Un poco resignada bajo los ojos hacia Snape.

-Fuiste mi alumno, te conocí desde que eras un niño, recuerdo que pensé que no serías un buen mago, pero siempre me demostraste lo contrario, te tomé algo de cariño ¿sabes? Y me dolía cada vez que cometías un error y tu vida parecía un pozo cada vez más hondo, me dolió cuando nos traicionaste, cuando creí que lo hiciste y me preguntaba en qué momento te habías convertido en eso, ¿Cuál de todos tus rencores había terminado dominándote? Te grité cobarde y te ofendí cuantas veces pude y ahora cada uno de mis insultos me quema los labios, ¿te habrá dolido todo lo que te dije? Pero ya no puedes contestarme. Nunca respondiste a mis insultos, a mis preguntas, a mis súplicas. Solo ahora entiendo por qué. ¿Cuántas veces me equivoqué contigo? ¿Por qué no confié en ti? ¿Por qué te hice daño? Perdóname. Me siento muy mal, me siento muy mal.

Repetía la mujer mientras se inclinaba a derramar sus lágrimas más amargas sobre el pecho del hombre. Harry sentía que unas manos invisibles le apretaban el cuello.

Minerva se quedó así un rato con los ojos goteándole en silencio hasta que se calmó. Se sentó y se limpió la cara. Harry observó con atención como sus ojos seguían sobre Snape.

-Fui muy afortunada por ser tu maestra. Siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti.- susurró mientras le apartaba el cabello de la cara.

-Adiós Severus.- y cubrió al hombre definitivamente con la sábana.

El joven se sorprendió, ella sonreía, de una manera un tanto agridulce, pero lo hacía.

-Bien señor Potter, tenemos que irnos.

Harry asintió , levantaron la camilla y se marcharon.

Un one-shot algo triste, por favor dejen review con todo y tomatazos


End file.
